Image-editing is the process of altering, manipulating, enhancing and transforming digital images. Image-editing software may be broadly grouped into vector graphics editors, raster graphics editors and 3d modelers. Image-editing programs may be used to render or create digital images.
Image editors, such as Adobe Photoshop Express™, change pixel information in order to enhance the image. Pixels may be changed as a group or individually by transformation operations executed by the image editor.
In a client-server environment, an image editor may reside on a network-based client system, and transformations may be made on the client system. When the image editor saves the altered image after an edit session, the image editor may compress the rendered image and send the image to a network-based server for storage. This upload of the image to the server may be very time consuming, especially for large images.